nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Keimei
'Character First Name' Keimei 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' KeimeiUchiha 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 25 'Date of Birth' 2/14/175 AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Uchiha 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 150 lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Kunichi 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Alone And Happy 'Personality' Keimei c'omes off as a' very cold individual with no real interest in anything except her own desires or her clan. She follows Madara Uchiha’s outlook and is very loyal to her clan doing whatever is necessary to assist one of her own. She believe that all other clans look down and pity the Uchiha due to their fear of the Uchiha rising to power as the dominant successors. '' '''Behaviour 'Nindo (optional)' I will show others the true power of the uchiha. 'Summoning' '''''None currently 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha ( Uchiha Ichizoku) - was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the Senju Clan, they founded Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre. The Uchiha clan descended from the elder son of the Sage of Six Paths believeing that power was the way to bring peace, while the younger believed love was the way. The Sage favoured the ideal of the younger brother, and therefore designated the younger as his successor, causing the elder to be filled with jealousy and hate. From this hate came what Tobi calls the Curse of Hatred or Nikushimi no Noroi. However, the Uchiha suffered another more dangerous curse: a passionate love that can become a bottomless well of despair the moment the one they care for most is dead. Before the founding of the ninja villages, the Uchiha were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their sharingan as well as battle prowess, the Uchiha clan came to be known as one of the two strongest clans, the other being the Senju clan. Madara Uchiha was particularly powerful, and, upon attaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, took control of the clan. Under his leadership the Uchiha grew stronger, conquering whatever clans they came upon. Years later, after the "Nine- Tails Attack" on Konoha, people began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack because of their ability to control the Nine-Tails with their Sharingan. The clan was forced to live in a corner of the village, ostracised from the rest of the community, and placed under heavy surveillance untill the faithful day Itachi Uchiha slautered the clan on Danzo's trickery leaving most dead, and others to scatter amungst the land. 'Ninja Class ' Missing Nin 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' Duel Blade Battle Fans 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: ninjutsu, taijutsu,Medical, genjutsu, intelligence, speed, stamina, and handseals )) 'Weaknesses' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence,Medical, speed, stamina, and handseals)) 'Chakra colour' White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' 8 Kunai ''' Jutsu List' 'Wind Based:' Blade_of_Wind 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_Wave_Palm' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sickle_Weasel_Technique' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Sickle_Weasel_Technique' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Scythe_Weasel' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Petal_Dust_Dance' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Divine_Wind' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Godly_Wind_from_the_Mountains' 'Fire Based:' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud-Style_Flame_Beheading' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Exploding_Flame_Shot' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Ash_Pile_Burning' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Fire_Dragon_Flame_Bullet' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Flame_Flower' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Mist_Blaze_Dance_Technique' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Running_Fire' 'Allies' ((Your village ec t.)) 'Enemies' Senju Clan 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))